


Pills, Psych Wards, and Cuddles

by worldlyodd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, At first there's really only Hyuck Renjun and Jaemin, Depression, Donghyuck is depressed, I'm so sorry, Jisung appears later on, M/M, Mark helps Donghyuck through depressive episodes once Donghyuck is out, Mark is kinda clueless, Mental Health Issues, Mental Hospitals, Mental Illness, Most of the things in this fic are things that I've experienced myself, Multi, Multiple Suicide Attempts, Other member appearances, Psych Ward, So are Renjun and Jaemin, Suicide Attempt, They're mentally ill besties, This entire fic is just gonna be me projecting, acute facilities, again i am so sorry, but he's trying his best, i wrote this to vent, jisung is a babie, probably some fluff, why must i torture my characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldlyodd/pseuds/worldlyodd
Summary: Donghyuck is depressed. Very depressed. And he hates having to go through every day pretending he's not. After a suicide attempt lands him in a psychiatric ward, he slowly starts to feel better about life through coping mechanisms and new friends. He spends the summer in the ward before being discharged, and struggles with reintroducing himself to the insensitive outside world. Even though he's still depressed, it's slightly more bearable with a new friend, and slightly more, named Mark by his side.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Pills, Psych Wards, and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the things that are in this fic are things that I have experienced myself. Also, this is following an American system, since I live in America and it's the system I'm familiar with. I'm deciding that this is probably going to take place in America as well.

It wasn’t a surprise. Or at least, it wasn’t a surprise to anyone who truly knew Donghyuck, which was really only Donghyuck himself. He pried his eyes open at the sounds of sirens and frantic yelling. He looked down at himself and saw his body strapped to a stretcher, unable to move. He looked around at his surroundings, the cramped space, the EMTs, the road beneath them; an ambulance. He rested his head back on the stretcher. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

\------- 

When he woke up again, he was laying in a hospital in an otherwise empty hospital room. He brought his arm to shield his eyes from the blinding lights and sighed. He just wanted to go peacefully. Without a fuss. Without being saved. Things never did seem to go his way. Maybe he should’ve scheduled the goodbye texts to go out once the pills had actually worked. That would’ve been better. But no. He decided to send them as he took the pills. Rookie mistake. He wondered who had called the ambulance. It probably wasn’t enough pills anyway, all he felt was a bit of nausea. 

He slowly pushed himself up on the small, uncomfortable bed, as nurses rushed in to check on him. The next few hours and the next day were filled with questions from nurses, doctors, social workers, and psychiatrists before he found himself in yet another ambulance, this one heading to the nearest acute facility. A psych ward.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this.
> 
> Come yell at me on Instagram: @worldly.odd


End file.
